la historia de la familia sonadow
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: esmeralda una chica sin padres y prácticamente sin hermanas va a una dimencion sonadow a ayudar a sonic y a shadow a que estén junto y sin esperarlo ella obtiene una nueva familia (COMPLETA POR FIN!)
1. Chapter 1

Nunca les ha pasado que como típicas lectoras del sonadow o simplemente del genero yaoi, en la historia hay algo que les gustaría cambiar a su versión... no?... PUES A MI SI! y gracias a los poderes de bruja que tengo y de varias de mis reencarnaciones eh podido lograrlo y también he podido hacer feliz a mucha gente, en mi opinión personalmente prefiero ver la felicidad de los demás antes que la mía, es algo que todas tenemos, pero solo algunas de nosotras es lo suficientemente amable ( yo: y listas... akima: cállate! ¬`_´¬) como para hacer algo bueno por los demás, y esas somos yo (esmeralda), shina (mi tercera reencarnación) y lulu (la ultima reencarnación que tuve) solo nosotras tres somos así y quiero contar la historia del caso más difícil con el eh tenido que lidiar y cómo fue que sin darme cuenta logre una familia ya que originalmente yo solo soy energía, al igual que cristal y ónix, así que prácticamente no tengo padre ni madre y la historia empieza así.

Era un día normal, yo como de costumbre estaba leyendo historias yaoi, un día me tope con una historia sonadow, no tenia titulo solo decía "sonadow género: yaoi" así que lo empecé a leer y vi como es que tanto sonic como shadow sentían algo el uno por el otro, mas sin embargo ninguno daba el primer paso, así que decidí ir a ver en que podía ayudarlos, claro como siempre antes de hacer algo tienes que consultarlo con shina, ya que ella es la que te dice si puedes irrumpir en esa dimensión o no así que fui con ella y cuando le conté en lo que consistía ella dijo que si podía ir ya que no teníamos una reencarnación en esa dimensión, rápidamente le di las gracias y salí corriendo rumbo a mi casa para preparar algo de ropa eh ir a ayudar a esa pequeña futura pareja, me colgué la mochila en mi espalda y rápidamente abrí un portal para ir a esa dimensión.

Cuando llegue me encontraba en medio del bosque y empecé a caminar para ver si podía llegar a donde vivían sonic y shadow. Unos cuantos metros más delante de donde me encontraba originalmente pude divisar a un erizo de color azul y a uno de color negro corriendo a gran velocidad pensé que la mejor forma de acercarme a ellos y presentarme era corriendo a su misma velocidad, pero, ¡por dios!, ¡soy solo un vampiro y ellos corren incluso más rápido que yo! Ni el mejor vampiro podría alcanzarlos ya que obviamente ellos dos van a la velocidad de la luz mas aparte que se les aria extraño ver a una humana por esos alrededores, así que decidí, primero tomar la forma de un erizo y que mejor camuflaje que de un erizo que se parezca a ellos, así que me puse manos a la obra me transforme en una erizo de color negro con mechas azules y ojos rojos y con un vestido de color azul con una cinta negra en la cintura y unos tenis blancos, y segundo corrí lo más rápido que pude para divisarme delante de ellos y apenas me puse de sorpresa en su camino los tres chocamos, el prefecto disfraz para hacer notar que todo fue obra del destino. Tan rápido sonic se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra mí se levanto y estiro su mano para ayudarme a levantar me y mientras lo hacia el dijo,

Sonic: lo siento, no me he fijado, ¿estás bien?

Yo: si no hay problema

Sonic: hola mi nombre es sonic y ¿el tuyo?

Yo: mi nombre es esmeralda ^_^

Sonic: esmeralda, que lindo nombre ^_^

Yo: gracias

Después de esa pequeña conversación escuche la voz de shadow que me decía,

Shadow: yo también lo siento mucho, de verdad

Yo: no hay problema

Shadow: hola mi nombre es shadow, mucho gusto en conocerte

Yo: igualmente shadow… y díganme porque corrían?

Sonic: es que shadow y yo estábamos haciendo una pequeña competencia :D

Yo: oooh que lindo que, que se diviertan como pareja *si el primer empujo U*

Shadow: eeeh! No…! el… y yo… n-no somos pareja… o/o

Sonic: eh! Si, shadow tiene razón, el y yo… no, no somos nada parecido

Yo: oooh ya veo ¬u¬

Shadow: y cambiando de tema ¿en dónde vives? nunca antes te había visto por aquí…

Yo: ah! No acabo de llegar soy nueva

Sonic: y ya tienes donde pasar la noche?

Yo: pues no, pero ya me las arreglare :)

Sonic: y que tal si vienes a vivir con migo, tengo una habitación extra te puedes quedar ahí

Yo: en serio muchas gracias! ^_^

Shadow: muy bien yo me despido, hasta luego…

Sonic y yo: hasta luego!

Yo:*mmm shadow no está cómodo con que yo me quede a dormir con sonic… pero no importa estoy segura que para antes de que se acabe la semana el me agradecerá de que lo ayudara con sonic* y dime sonic en donde vives?

Sonic: no muy lejos de aquí

Sonic y yo caminamos unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a su casa, era tal y como me la había imaginado cuando leí en la historia cuando llegamos sonic m mostro la habitación en la que me iba a quedar, mientras el desdoblaba una pequeña cama portátil me dieron ganas de preguntarle que había entre el y shadow ya que poco a poco le haría que el me dijera que lo quería y así sería más fácil ayudarlo ya que confiaría en mi, pero mientras yo pensaba en una buena pregunta para hacerle el me dijo,

Sonic: ¿Por qué creíste que shadow y yo éramos pareja?

Diablos! Ahora que le digo no creo que me crea esa bobada de que vi una chispa entre los dos, aunque no pierdo nada con intentarlo,

Yo: pues no sé, me dio la impresión de que ustedes dos salían juntos, vi una chispa entre ustedes dos

sonic: en serio! O/O

yo: si

sonic: bueno hasta mañana

yo: hasta mañana sonic ^-^

como un vampiro no me dormí así que solo me puse a pensar que hacer para ayudar a sonic y a shadow, entonces después de tanto pensar en que hacer se me vino a la cabeza que tal ves la persona que podía tener mi respuesta seria sonic, pero por mas que tratase el no me iba a decir nada así que se me ocurrió que tal vez podía leer la mente de sonic esos sentimientos mas ocultos que tenia, así tal ves podía saber que hacer, cuando note que los latidos de sonic habían disminuido, me di cuenta de que por fin el ya estaba dormido, así que entre en su habitación y cuando me encontré enfrente de el entre en sus pensamientos, hasta por fin encontrar sus sentimientos y extrañamente en todos ellos se encontraba shadow, en el odio el se encontraba, al parecer sonic lo adiaba por hacerlo sentir extraño, también se encontraba en la culpa, ya que el se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada para acercarse más a él, así que en lugar de ver sus sentimientos, quise ver sus gustos, para ver qué era lo que le gustaba que hicieran algo por el, después de entender lo que le gustaba decidí ir con shadow para hablar con el pero eso sería en la mañana.

Apenas salió el sol, baje las escaleras para dejarle una nota a sonic diciéndole que iba a salir y en cuanto lo hice corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa de shadow, cuando llegue al edificio del cual provenía el olor de shadow subí hasta su departamento y toque la puerta y cuando que la perilla giraba esperaba ver a shadow, pero en su lugar encontré a una murciélago blanco enfrente de mi

rouge: si que necesitas?

yo: hola mi nombre es esmeralda, busco a shadow, el se encuentra aquí?

rouge: si el esta adentro pasa

yo: gracias

rouge: shadow alguien te busca

shadow: quien es?

rouge: dice que se llama esmerada

shadow: ya voy..

(en la sala)

shadow: hola esmeralda que se te ofrece?

yo: bueno quería hablar contigo de algo importante crees que podríamos hablar a solas

shadow: si claro vamos a un restaurante de aquí cercas yo invito

yo: ok


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow y yo caminamos tranquilamente hasta el restaurante que había a dos cuadras de su departamento, cuando entramos, shadow saludo a uno de los meseros que atendía una mesa y él le devolvió el saludo,

yo: parece que vienes muy seguido por aquí

shadow: vengo de vez en cuando

shadow y yo nos sentamos en una mesa de la esquina que tenia vista hacia la calle, shadow llamo a un mesero para que nos atendiera,

mesero: que se les ofrece?

shadow: a mi tráigame un café

yo: lo mismo para mi

cuando el mesero se fue shadow apoyo sus antebrazos en la mesa y los cruzo y mientras lo hacia el me dijo

shadow: y bien de que querías hablar?

yo: pues que piensas de sonic?

shadow: a que viene la pregunta

yo: pues es que, se ve que lo quieres, mas sin embargo no puedo descifrar en que sentido, *mentira espero y se lo crea*

shadow: (suspira), no eres la primera que se da cuenta de ello...

yo: a si?

shadow: si, la primera fue rouge, la murciélago que te abrió la puerta,

yo: aaah... y me puedes decir en que sentido lo quieres?

shadow: pues supongo que si... por alguna razón creo que puedo confiar en ti...

shadow se quedo callado por un rato hasta que recaudo el suficiente valor para decírmelo...

shadow: yo amo a sonic...

yo: en serio?

shadow: si, lo amo con cada partícula de mi ser, mas sin embargo no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo

yo: *CLARO QUE SIENTE LO MISMO QUE TU!*

me calme un poco, he hice el esfuerzo por no sacar mis pensamientos a la luz, así que mejor le dije algo que lo podría ayudar

yo: y por que no haces el intento por saber sus sentimientos? y tal vez yo pueda ayudarte ^_^

shadow: en serio ¿pero como?

yo: bueno digamos que yo se algunas cosas que te servirían

shadow: en serio harías eso por mi?

yo: claro! ^u^

shadow: porque?

yo: soy de las personas a las que les gusta ayudar

Después de un rato de estar hablando llego el mesero con los dos cafés, y mientras no los daba yo iba sacando mi caja con pastillas de sustitutos de sangre, lo cual obviamente despertó duda en shadow

Shadow: dime que son esas pastillas?

Yo: ha son antibióticos, es que últimamente he estado un poco enferma…

Shadow: oh ya veo, bueno volviendo al tema dime cuál es tu plan

Yo: bueno ya sabes que a sonic le encanta correr, verdad?

Shadow: claro…

Yo: bueno hay algo que le encanta a sonic mas que correr y eso es salir de viaja, a el le gustan mucho los lugares frescos, como las montañas y con la velocidad que tienen los dos llegaran inmediatamente, a pero eso si que ni se te ocurra llevarlo a un rió o al mar!

shadow: porque no?

yo: porque el odia el agua!

shadow: ha! gracias... oye y porque no vienes con nosotros, así te tendré cerca para que me puedas ayudar, y tal ves consigues mas información acerca de que le gusta a sonic

yo: bueno por mi no hay problema en ayudar,

shadow: ok, te veo a ti y a sonic en el parque a las cuatro, ya tengo una idea de adonde podremos ir

yo: ok le voy a ir avisar, ya debe estar despierto ^^

shadow: ok nos vemos

yo: adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Después de despedirme de shadow me fui directo a la casa de sonic y cuando llegue vi que tenia la razón sonic ya se había despertado, así que decidí ir con él y acompañarlo mientras comía, yo ya me esperaba que me preguntara en donde había estado así que cuando me lo preguntara no dudaría en decirle la verdad, no paso mucho tiempo para que el hablara y me digiera

Sonic: en dónde estabas? No te vi despertar

Yo: Salí un rato, para hablar con shadow

Sonic: a si?

Yo: si ^_^

Un pequeño olor vinagre que es olor de los celos lleno el lugar y sus pensamientos solo confirmaban lo que mi nariz captaba, como vampiro solo puedo leer la mente de las personas, pero teniendo como reencarnación a alice, cuya historia es de un humano que se convirtió en un demonio, puedo oler los sentimientos de las personas.

Los sentimientos de celos y de ira de sonic bombardean mi nariz horriblemente, nunca pensé que oler los sentimientos de los demás sería tan horrible, después de un buen rato note que a sonic se lo comía vivo la duda y me pregunto

Sonic: y de que hablaron?

Yo: estábamos planeando ir de viaje, de hecho tu estas invitado obligatoriamente ^_^

Sonic: porque obligatoriamente?

Yo: porque si tu no vas no tiene caso, tu eres el que le da diversión a los viajes o al menos eso me ha dicho shadow *un pequeño empujón*

Sonic: eso dijo shadow? O/O

Yo: pero por supuesto sonic, y no dudo de que tenga razón,

El olor a vinagre se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en chocolate, el olor del amor, y al olerlo me alegre mucho de que sonic se haya sentido feliz, deje que el silencio penetrara el lugar hasta que viera el momento adecuado para decirle a sonic que yo no estaba para robarme a shadow, si no para ayudarle a obtener su corazón, cuando ese momento llego, tome mucho aire y lo solté en un gran suspiro, para luego decir

Yo: sabes sonic yo no quiero alejarte de shadow

Sonic: a que viene ese comentario?

Yo: OH! VAMOS SONIC! Se nota que lo quieres y que lo quieres de verdad y en sus ojos se ve que el también te quiere, la verdad me sorprendió mucho que él me haya invitado a su viaje, de hecho cuando él me lo comento, lo primero que pensé fue, "No debo de preguntar si puedo ir, are mal trió", sabes sonic, yo creo que deberías darte una oportunidad, y digo dártela a ti porque no dedo de que shadow haya intentado de todo acercarse a ti, por ejemplo, cuando se estamparon con migo ¿quién fue el que propuso la carrera?

Sonic: fue shadow…

Yo: lo vez sonic, date una oportunidad, no tengas miedo del hecho de que el te rechace porque lo creo imposible y mira que en estos casos yo nunca me equivoco, aprovecha el viaje que habrá para acercarte más a el

Sonic: sabes tienes razón, a propósito cuando será en viaje?

Yo: hoy en la tarde, shadow dice que él conoce un lugar al que podemos ir y pasar la noche

Sonic: entonces no habrá mucho problema

Yo: si para ti, ya que como un erizo macho no tienes porque usar ropa más que tus tenis y tus guantes, pero para mi, yo al menos tengo que llevar un cambio de ropa ¬¬

Sonic: ups, lo siento

Yo: na! no hay problema

Después de que sonic acabo de almorzar yo subí a mi habitación para empacar por lo menos un vestido limpio mientras que sonic lavaba los platos que ensucio, el resto del día yo ayude a sonic a limpiar un poco su casa para que cuando nos vallamos, la casa se quedara limpia, y así fue hasta que nos dieron las tres con cincuenta y nueve, sonic no estaba apurado, pero yo si ya que yo no puedo ir a velocidad súper sónica,

Yo: vamos sonic ya es tarde

Sonic: no hay problema llegaremos rápido

Yo: pero ya sabes cómo es shadow si el dice que va a llegar a las cuatro en serio llega a las cuatro!

Sonic. Bueno ya vámonos, ya llevas tu mochila?

Yo: si

Sonic: ok

Sonic tomo las llaves de su casa y cuando serró con llave me las dio para que las guardara en mi mochila, el salió como una bala hacia el parque y yo lo seguía mientras le decía

Yo: tranquilo sonic el parque no se va!

Sonic: pues no que tenias mucha prisa?!

Yo: jajaja tienes razón

cuando llegamos al parque shadow nos saludo y luego dijo que lo siguiéramos y sonic y yo hicimos lo que el nos dijo después de un par de minutos de estar corriendo por el bosque, llegamos a su parte mas fría y al cabo que íbamos avanzando la temperatura disminuía hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cabaña de madera, shadow nos invito a pasar y nos dijo.

shadow: bien, esta era una cabaña que rouge y yo usamos para hospedarnos en una misión que...

yo: que les puso el doctor eggman

shadow y sonic: como sabias?

yo: emmm lo adivine... jeje

sonic: pero cómo?

yo: de donde yo vengo desgraciadamente el doctor eggman es muy conocido *espero y lo crean*

shadow: descuerdo... bueno como les decía yo y rouge nos hospedamos aquí en una misión solo tienen dos habitaciones... así que... o uno duerme en el sofá... o compartimos habitaciones

yo: seria muy cruel que uno de nosotros durmiera en el sofá

sonic: esmeralda tiene razón, mejor compartimos habitaciones

shadow: ok entonces...

yo: PIDO UNA HABITACIÓN PARA MI! (salgo corriendo con mi mochila ha la primera habitación que encuentro) *ok ahora ha escuchar los pensamientos de sonic y shadow*

sonic: *oh no lo puedo creer me quedare a dormir con shadow espero no hacer algo que le disguste*

shadow: *gracias esmeralda aunque a mi parecer tus intenciones se vieron un poco obvias* bueno tal parece que nos quedaremos tu y yo en la misma habitación ¬/¬

sonic: así parece o/o, emm bueno voy a ver como es la habitación ^/^u

shadow: si no hay problema yo preparare algo de comer

~en la habitación de esmeralda~

yo: *maldición, parece que voy a tener que hacer algo mejor para ayudarlos, veamos que es a lo que le teme sonic además del agua... así eso me ayudara y combinado con el agua será perfecto!*


	4. Chapter 4

después de un rato de estar pensado en como hacer mi plan, llego la hora de ponerlo en acción, así que tome mi mochila y busque entre mis cosas, un anillo que le había robado a shina, luego de ponérmelo, cree un clon de mi para que fingiera estar durmiendo, luego salí por la venta y me dirigí hace a la parte mas cálida y húmeda del bosque, cuando llegue, alce mis manos al cielo y empece a concentrar parte de mi energía en el anillo de shina, ese anillo era especial, ya que solo tres personas tienen un anillo similar uno es de shina y los otros dos los tienen lulu y rene, ese tipo de anillos solo los tiene ellas ya que son las lideres del lugar en el que vivo, se supone que las únicas que deberían tener anillos son lulu y shina, pero le dieron uno a rene porque demostró eterna lealtad, ese anillos controla todo tipo de elementos que existen la tierra y con ese anillo junto con la magia que tenia podrían formar una nube de lluvia y hacer que llegara a la la zona en la que nos encontrábamos sin convertirse en nieve, cuando por fin me fui acercando a la cabaña deje de mover la nube, e hice que el viento proveniente del anillo la llevara directo a la cabaña, la nube era demasiado grande y espesa como para notar que solo estaba arriba de la cabaña así que era el plan perfecto, deje que la nube descargara el agua que llevaba dentro encima de la cabaña, luego para que pareciera mas creíble, fui directo a los enchufes de la luz que se encontraban afuera, he hice que un pequeño rayo de electricidad corriera por los cables, sobrealimentando así el modulador de energía y provocar un fallo en la electricidad, después de eso me puse árbol no muy lejos de hay y me dedique a escuchar lo que shadow y sonic decían adentro de la cabaña,

sonic: shadow que paso?

shadow: parece que se fue la luz por la tormenta

sonic: ya veo...

*rumble (eso es un trueno que yo ocasione ¬¬)*

sonic: waaaaa .

shadow: le temes a los truenos?

sonic: claro que no!

*rumble*

sonic: n

después de escuchar eso pensé que seria bueno oler sus sentimientos así que brinque desde al árbol hasta el techo de la cabaña asegurándome de no hacer mucho ruido, de repente escuche como los latidos de sonic empezaba a acelerarse y como el olor a chocolate emanaba de shadow, por parte de sonic el solo emanaba un peculiar olor a ceniza (el olor del miedo), que era el me mas me llenaba la nariz, para poder ver que hacían decidí, entregar mis ojos a mis instintos de vampiro, ya que cuando hago eso puedo ver las venas de las personas por debajo de la piel, después de hacerlo pude distinguir dos siluetas rojas una de estaba sentada en el pudo y la otra solo la observaba, luego la silueta que estaba parada se empezó a acercar a la que estaba en el suelo y la abrazo diciéndole

shadow: no te preocupes sonic no te pasara nada malo ok yo estoy aquí

sonic: pero y si cae un rayo?!

shadow: eso no va a pasar sonic

luego el olor de humo provocado por la sobrecarga que había echo en el modulo de energía, empezó a entrar a la casa lo que ocasiono que sonic se asustara mas,

sonic: esmeralda!

sonic salió corriendo hacia mi habitación ya que como el modulo de energía estaba cerca de hay sonic pensó que provenía de mi habitación, shadow fue detrás de el de repente note que los dos emanaban un olor bastante extraño un olor que no nunca se presentaba del lugar de donde vengo, el olor más común que se da es el olor a pimienta que es el de la ira pero el olor que emanaban sonic y shadow era cálido y picante era canela el olor mas nuevo que mi nariz de demonio haya olido, sentí curiosidad de aquel sentimiento que nunca antes había olido, así que fue de regreso a mi cuarto para saber más de el, cuando llegue a mi habitación vi que sonic y shadow aun no llegaban, así que desaparecí mi clon y me puse en su lugar fingiendo estar dormida, cuando sonic y shadow entraron el olor a canela lleno toda la, olía tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar, sonic y shadow corrieron hacia mí, sonic me movió bruscamente para "despertarme" mientras decía,

sonic: ESMERALDA, ESMERALDA, DESPIERTA!

Yo: mmm? Que pasa sonic?

Sonic: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

Yo. Si estoy bien enserio no te preocupes, que pasa

Shadow: lo que pasa es que un olor a humo provenía de aquí y quisimos saber si estabas bien

Sonic y shadow: estábamos muy preocupados…

Yo: *preocupación? Será acaso ese el olor a canela?* no se preocupen estoy bien aquí yo no he quemado nada

Shadow: entonces el olor debe de provenir de afuera, ya que nada se esta quemando aquí adentro ira a ver ustedes dos quédense aquí, de acuerdo?

Sonic: si no hay problema

Después de que shadow se fue sonic me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo,

Sonic: estaba muy preocupado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado,

Yo: *hay, esto está mal! Se supone que vine aquí a ayudar a shadow y a sonic a que fueran felices, no a que se enamoraran de mi!, pero… como puede ser que se hayan enamorado de mi?, si hace un momento cuando ellos estaban juntos los dos emanaban olor a chocolate y esta mañana cuando le dije a sonic que había estado con shadow el emano olor a vinagre, auuuuh… ya me confundí!, tengo que saber porque los dos emanaban canela!, y ya se quien me puede dar una razón!* emmm… no te preocupes sonic estoy bien, no me paso nada te lo juro

Sonic: que bueno, me alegro mucho… seguro que te estás preguntando el porque me preocupe no?

Yo: *como lo supo! Se supone que el no sabe leer mentes!* emmm… bueno ya que lo mocionas si un poco…

Sonic: bueno… esto te perecerá raro pero, ciento… como si fueras una persona muy importante y querida para mi, casi tan importante como lo es shadow, es como si tú fueras mi hermana pequeña o mi hija… no me gustaría verte herida y mucho menos muerta…

Yo: *amor de hermanos o de padre e hija tal vez sea eso, yo nunca he tenido padres así que no estoy muy segura si es eso pero para saber si es cierto tengo que hablar con shadow* gracias sonic veo que confías mucho en mi y te prometo que esa confianza no será traicionada, yo también te quiero mucho de echo te vio como el padre que nunca tuve

Sonic: tu no tuviste padre…?

Yo: nop ^_^ y tampoco madre, pero está bien, asi es como aprendes a cuidarte sola

Sonic. Supongo que tienes razón…

Después de un rato de estar hablando con sonic, shadow llego a mi habitación y dijo

Shadow: lo que olía a quemado era el modulo de energía, parece que se sobrecargo

Sonic: parece que por esta noche tendremos que estar a oscuras

Yo: eso creo… bueno que hay de cenar? ^_^

Shadow: bueno hay un poco de pan, leche, café, agua, también hay cereal, carne y algunas verduras frescas, que se te antoja?

Yo: mmm no se supongo que lo que sea estaría bien…

Sonic: oh ya se! Voy a prepararles una receta que una vez me enseño amy, así que la cena me la dejan a mi! ^_^ voy a prepararla ustedes vallan a la sala a esperar ok?

Yo: ok vamos shadow, ansió saber qué es lo que preparara sonic n.n

Shadow: Está bien

Después de que shadow dijo eso, los tres nos fuimos de mi habitación shadow y yo nos sentamos en la sala a ver la caja idiotizadodora como llamo yo a la televisión pero fue lindo verla, después de un rato yo le pregunte a shadow,

Yo: oye me puedes contestar algo?

Shadow. Si claro, dime

Yo: porque tú y sonic se preocuparon por mi, sonic ya me dijo la razón y no es nada de lo que tú te debas preocupar, en serio

Shadow: je… ya lo se sonic solo se ha preocupado por una persona como lo hizo con tigo y esa persona era tails y pasa lo mismo como migo la única persona por la que me he preocupado como hoy fue por maría, la razón por la que me preocupe fue porque tu eres una persona muy importante y querida para mi, casi tan importante como lo es sonic, es como si tú fueras mi hermana pequeña o mi pequeña hija…

Yo: *la misma respuesta que sonic me dio, ahora se que ellos realmente confían en mi más de lo que alguna vez shina o lulu lo hicieron, prometo que no dejare que nada malo les pase a ellos dos daré hasta mi propia vida si es posible para verlos juntos*


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow y yo nos pasamos un rato viendo la televisión hasta que, sin darme cuenta de repente me sentí mareada como si alguien estuviera llamándome y para mi gran desdicha asi era, caí en algo asi como un transe shadow no se dio cuanta debido a que cuando caí en el trance mis ojos se cerraron asi que cualquiera que me viera en ese momento pensaría que me había dormido, pero no, me encontraba en un espacio completamente en blanco, parecido a un cuarto pero sin límite alguna, en cuestión de segundos enfrente de mi apareció una luz color negra, más que nada como un destello y de e salió una de mis hermanas... ónix

Yo: hola ónix…

Ónix: que tal hermana

Yo: que es lo que quieres? ¬`_´¬

Ónix: nada en particular shina me conto que te fuiste a una dimensión sonadow y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Yo: eso no te incumbe! El hecho de que a ti te tengan atrapada en ese horrendo lugar no es mi culpa! mejor ve a joder a cristal que se nota que no tienes nada más que hacer!

Ónix: si yo fuera tu no me encariñaría mucho con ellos, teniendo en cuanta de lo que eres, si no te cuidas terminaras hiriéndolos

Yo: cállate! Tu no me conoces, yo no soy como tu!, yo no actuó por instinto como tu!

Ónix: esto no te lo digo por tus instintos! Te lo digo para advertirte! Si te encariñas mas con ellos lulu con más razón querrá arrebatártelos y sabes que con ella hay que tener cuidado si te descuidas ella tomara tu cuerpo y les hará daño!, a ella no le sirves con seres queridos por que crees que cristal siempre ha estado distante de nosotras? Obvio para protegernos!

Yo: no me importa lo que lulu diga o este a punto de hacer, si ella se mete con ellos te aseguro que no voy a dudar en matarla!

Ónix: solo espero que sea igual de fácil hacerlo que decirlo

Sonic: esmeralda… despierta esmeralda

Ónix: parece que te están llamando, cuídate por favor, y no te confies tanto… nos vemos

Yo: nos vemos hermana…

Sonic: esmeralda despierta, despierta

Yo: mmm?... ya desperté…

Sonic: ven siéntate a comer ^u^

Yo: gracias sonic ^_^ *ónix tiene razón, tengo que cuidarme o mínimo protegerlos a ellos… son lo más cercano que he tenido a un amigo, ya que mis hermanas siempre han sido distantes con migo y prácticamente siempre me han dejado sola, no voy a estar sola nunca mas*

sonic: esmeralda te pasa algo?

yo: he? no no es nada

shadow: shadow estas segura?

yo: si ^_^ *parece que no me creen lo cual no me resulta extraño despues de todo yo nunca he podido ocultar mis sentimientos de los que me rodean, debo aprender a controlar eso, tal vez es esa la razon por la cual sonic pudo adivinar lo que yo estaba pensando cuando estábamos en mi habitación*

sonic: esmeralda, puedes contar con nosotros, nos interesa saber que tienes y tal vez pienses que somos muy insistentes pero somos tus amigos y la verdad no nos gusta verte triste espero y nos entiendas, aqui vamos a estar para ti puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea

yo:... gracias...

shadow: y bien nos diras que es lo que te pasa?

yo:...-suspito- ok... lo que pasa es...


	6. Chapter 6

yo:...-suspiro-...ok... lo que pasa es... es que yo no soy de este lugar

sonic: eso lo sabemos, tu misma no lo dijiste

yo: no no me refiero a eso, yo... no soy de esta dimensión... verán en mi dimensión ustedes son parte de una historia, creada por un autor anónimo, me encontré con su historia mientras bagaba en la Internet, y al ver que tu y shadow se quería, pero que ninguno daba el primer paso, me desespere y decidí venir a ayudarlos un poco, mas sin embargo para que pudiera venir necesitaba la autorización de lulu, ella viene siendo mi superior... *no deberia contarles todo la historia o los confundire mas* cuando me dieron el permiso de venir puse mi plan en accion, el cual consistia en ganarme su confianza y ayudarlos un poco en su vida... mas sin embargo hace un momento mi hermana onix se comunico con migo telepaticamente y me dijo que no me hacrcara tanto a ustedes, ya que si lo hacia lulu se enojaria con migo...

sonic: haber, hay algo que todavia no entiendo, como es posible que hayas llegado desde tu "dimensión" a la nuestra?

yo: pues veran, aparte de venir de otra dimensión deferente a la suya, yo y mis hermanas cristal y onix somos una convinacion de demonios, vampiros y brujas, gracias a los poderes de brujas y demonios que tenemos podemos movernos entre diferentes dimensiones ya que la magia y los demonios son interdimensionales, la pastilla que viste que le eche a mi cafe, la recuerdas shadow?

shadow: si...

yo: eso era un sustituto de sangre algo que lulu nos da, para que no tengamos la nesesidad de tomar sangre humana, es mas ni siquiera esta es mi forma natural, yo tengo la forma de un humano... jej seguramente deben de estar pensando que niña mas entrometida nos hemos encontrado no...?

sonic: eso seria lo mas obvio...

shadow: pero... el echo de que hayas llegado hasta nuestra dimensión solo para ayudarnos a mi y a sonic, no dice que eres una niña muy buena, aun cuando ni siquiera nos conocias personalmente, quisiste venir a nosotros y ayudarnos

sonic: gracias esmeralda, no ayudaste mucho, y asi como trataste de ayudarnos asi nosotros te vamos a ayudar, ten por seguro de que no permitiremos de que lulu te aleje de nosotros, ahora tu significas algo muy importante para nosotros...

yo: *canela otra vez* gracias

shadow: sabes hay algo mas que quiero preguntarte espero y no te moleste

yo: que es?

shadow: porque no detienes a lulu?, que es lo que te lo impide? eres una convinacion de un demonio un vampiro y una bruja, debes ser muy fuerte

yo: pues veras si la mato, yo tambien puedo morir pero si yo muero ella no muere

shadow: oh ya veo... bueno vamos a acabar de cenar tenemos que ir a dormir

yo: ok

despues de que acabamos de comer nos fuimos a dormir, esa noche llovió como nunca antes y no fue causa mia, la lluvia que yo habia causado se habia calmade hace ya un rato pero esta nueva yo no la provoque algo malo se abesinaba y sea lo que sea tenia que estar preparada para esemomento


	7. Chapter 7

dos horas después de que salio el sol sonic y shadow se despertaron, yo ya tenia mis cosas preparadas para irnos asi que solo fue cuestión de esperarlos a ellos, una vez que sus cosas estaban listas todos salimos de la cabaña, afuera había una niebla realmente espesa no podía ni siquiera ver el suelo con claridad, la neblina se empezó a intensificar y no lo he de negar a mi también me estaba empezando a dar frío, me acerque a sonic y le toque el hombro mientras le decía

yo: sera mejor irnos, la temperatura esta bajando muy rápido

shadow: esto no es normal, si suele haber neblina en esta zona pero no tan fría ni tan espesa como esta

yo: sea lo que sea, debemos irnos

sonic: estoy de acuerdo

sonic, shadow y yo empezamos a correr con forme íbamos avanzando la temperatura fue subiendo mas sin embargo no tardamos en sofocarnos por el calor, aun estábamos en el bosque muy lejos de la ciudad y aun asi se sentían mas de 48° grados, empezamos a avanzar un poco mas pues al frente se veía una brillante luz anaranjada, cuando llegamos a aquella luz lo primero que vimos fueron docenas de arboles quemándose y entre los arboles a una chica de pelo negro con dos coletas que llegaban hasta los tobillos, de ojos amarillos, el dibujo de un sol en su frente y con un cetro de color negro en su mano izquierda, chiste los dientes y puse cara de fastidio al mismo tiempo de que decia

yo: sereniti...

sonic y shadow me miraron atentamente, pues al parecer me habian escuchado, sereniti siguió quemando arboles hasta que me escucho decir si nombre, en ese momento volteo hacia mi y me dijo

sereniti: valla, no esperaba que fuera tan facil atraerte

shadow: la conoces?

yo: por desgracia... dime ¿que quieres?

sereniti: lulu quiere que vuelvas, vio que fue un gran error dejar que vinieras a esta dimensión revelaste el secreto y sabes que eso no esta permitido...

yo: adivino... onix me vendió no es asi?

sereniti: no, onix no abrio la boca, pero aun asi recuerda que lulu-sama puede leer la mente

yo: si era obvio

sonic: quien demonios es ella?!

sereniti: mi nombre es reseniti

yo: es la diosa del sol... solo eso

shadow: pues seas quien seas no me importa! no vamos a dejar que te lleves a esmeralda!

sereniti: mmm... tres contra una? no suena muy justo

sereniti lanzo una bola de fuego que exploto en el aire e inmediatamente después de que se esfumaron los restos de la bola de fuego de entre los arboles quemados aparecieron dos chicas, una con cabello rosa hasta la cintura con dos orejas y cola de gato rosas y con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un y con un guante en su mano derecha son tres afiladas navajas saliendo desde los nudillos de el guante y otra con pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y con dos mechones de cabello sujetados por ligas adelante de la los orejas y con dos pequeñas orejas de oso en la cabeza y con una cola de oso, ella llevaba puesta una blusa negra de tirantes que solo llegaba a cubrirle debajo de los pechos y con un pequeño chort de dejaba ver su ombligo

yo: oh mierda! tenias que traer a akima y a lina verdad

sereniti: obviamente

yo: pero aun hay algo que no entiendo, a mi shina me dio permiso de venir, no entiendo que tiene que estar haciendo lulu tomando decisiones

sereniti: los papeles han cambiado, shina tuvo una riña con lulu y se fue del clan asi que ahora lulu-sama es la lider absoluta, asi que técnicamente tu permiso podía ser anulado si cometías una falta de los términos

yo: bueno pues como ya lo dije yo no me pinzo ir de aquí asi que... sonic, shadow espero y no sea un problema el que me ayuden con este "problema"

sonic: ja para mi no es problema ya hace bastante tiempo que no tenia una buena pelea

shadow: lo mismo digo

yo: no se confíen, son mas fuertes de lo que parece

shadow: no hay problema

yo: sera mejor que vuelva a mi forma original o si no así no pordre pelear agusto

libere la energía que me mantenía como un erizo y poco a poco me fui volviendo a mi forma original, mas sin embargo mi forma habia cambiado, ahora era igual que antes pero en lugar de tener el cabello negro igual que onix lo tenia negro con azul y mis ojos habían cambiado de color blanco a color rojo, ahora tenia orejas y cola de erizo, no sabia muy bien porque pero me serviría, me puse en guardia y al igual que sonic y shadow, la pelea iba a empezar y no estaba dispuesta a perder


	8. Chapter 8

me prepare para la batalla sereniti me amenazo lanzando bolas de fuego hacia mi, las esquive fácilmente pero no pude decir lo mismo de sonic, una de las bolas de fuego le había rozado el brazo derecho lo cual ocasiono que calle al suelo lastimado, shadow se detuvo a ayudarlo mientras que yo iba colmada de ira a partirle la cara a sereniti, shadow quedo hecho una furia al ver que la herida de sonic era grave, se fue directo a golpear a lina directo en el estomago, haciendo a esta escupir sangre, yo tome el cetro de sereniti y lo lance hacia lo mas alto, ella emprendió vuelo tratando de alcanzarlo, luego yo salte y la tome de los tobillos y la devolví al suelo, le lance tantos golpes como podía y ella se protegió de los que pudo, tome toda la fuerza que pude y le lance un golpe en el pecho lo cual le rompió barios huesos e hizo que se corazón de diosa se contrajera y dejara de latir por un momento, sereniti escupió sangre y callo al suelo un momento, luego se empezaron escuchar risas detrás de mí, voltee la cabeza y escuche como y vi como akima y lina se reian, Lina tenia a sonic preso en un torbellino de aire que lograba mantener con ayuda de sus dos espadas y akima con el arma de su muñeca estaba encerrando a shadow en una prisión de hielo

Akima: jajaja no creeras que has derrotado a sereniti

Yo: de que habas?

Lina: ella ya no es una semidiosa, lulu-sama la convirtió en vampiro y ahora es inomrtal

Yo: ES IMPOSIBLE! SHINA DIJO QUE ESO NO ERA POSIBLE! UNA CREACION DIVINA COMO SERENITI Y UNA DEMONIACA COMO UN VAMPIRO NO PUEDE EXISTIR!

Akima: jajaja ninguna de las reencarnaciones son creaciones divinas, todas somos demoniacas! pregúntale a tu hermana y veras que es cierto

Empecé a escuchar los huesos de sereniti sanar, por desgracia no mentían, sereniti se levanto del suelo, recordé que su cetro seguía en el aire, salte para poder tomarlo y luego con el en la mano aterrice atrás de Akima, tome el cetro lo más fuerte que pude y la golpee lo más fuerte que pude, luego descongele a shadow, estaba frio, su pulso casi no se notaba, cree una burbuja de magia alrededor de los dos, luego desde dentro cree una burbuja más alrededor de sonic, para poder quitárselo a Lina, una vez que los tenía a los dos en la misma burbuja que yo, empecé a concentrarme, necesitaba ayuda y por más que me costara admitirlo, necesitaba a cristal y a ónix, empecé a llamarlas a través de mi mente, pero hacerlo me costaba trabajo, ya que desde afuera Lina y sereniti golpeaban la burbuja en la que estábamos, una de las desventajas de crear burbujas de protección echas de magia, es que el daño que reciba la burbuja lo podrás sentir, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, el dolor era insoportable, empecé a soltar lagrimas sin darme cuenta, ya no podría seguir manteniendo la burbuja mucho tiempo, luego cuando creí que estaba a punto de desmallarme, un portal apareció detrás de sereniti y Lina, de ese portal salieron ónix y cristal, hace ya bastante que no veía a cristal, al parecer y no estaba atrapada en el cuerpo humano que lulu le había encargado, nunca la había visto en su forma natural, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y era de color blanco al igual que sus ojos, ambas tenían puestos unos collares en forma de corazón solo que el de ónix era un corazón al revés y de color negro y el cristal estaba a derecho pero de color blanco, ambas tomaron los collares y se los quitaron, luego cuando los tenían en la mano, estos se volvieron armas, cristal tenía un arco y una flecha y ónix una catana, ónix movió la catana en el aire haciendo que de ella salieran rayos disparados los cuales golpearon en la espalda a sereniti electrocutándola, sereniti cayó en el suelo inconsciente, Lina giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver porque sereniti había caído desmallada, cuando giro, se vio atravesada por una de las flechas que le había lanzado cristal, la flecha perecía estar echa de roca, cuando esta atravesó a Lina, empezaron a salir rocas del suelo que enceraron a Lina en una prisión de piedras impenetrables, ónix abrió de nuevo otro portal debajo de donde estaban sereniti, Lina y Akima, luego las tres desaparecieron, quite mi campo de fuerza, la herida de sonic no mejoraba y en cuento a shadow su pulso aun no se recuperaba, empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, no quería que murieran no podía permitirlo, ónix y cristal se acercaron a mi

Yo: ahí alguna forma de salvarlo?

Ónix: hay una pero no te va a gustar…

Yo: cual?!

Cristal: puedes convertirlos en vampiros…

Yo: no quiero! No merecen vivir con la eterna maldición de ser un vampiro!

Ónix: mira puedes convertirlos y no tendrían que beber sangre, shina se ha alejado de lulu, shina a despertado a mas reencarnaciones y aparte ella tiene varios sustitutos y…

Yo: no quiero sacarlos de su dimensión!, ellos viven aquí ellos tiene a sus amigos aquí! Aparte quien me asegura que shina no es peor que lulu?!

Cristal: ahí otra forma..

Yo: cual?

Cristal: requiere de mucha magia, pero puedes salvarlos

Yo: y como es el conjuro?!

Cristal: no te emociones, aun no te he dicho los riesgos, si haces ese conjuro, el uso de la magia necesarias es tanto que podrías volver a nacer, te convertirías en un bebe y perderías todos los recuerdo que tienes hasta ahora estas depuesta a pagar ese precio

Yo: es mas importante que ellos vivan… son lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido, dime el conjuro

Cristal: ok…

Cristal toco mi frente con su mano derecha luego como un golpe llego a mi cabeza lo que tenia que recital y hacer para que el conjuro funcionara, quite la mano de cristal de mi cabeza luego me puse de rodillas frente a los cuerpos de sonic y shadow, toque sus cabezas con mis manos, luego y luego recite el conjuro en mi mente y empecé a darles mi energía al mismo tiempo, mis manos empezaron a brillas sentí como la energía abandonaba mi cuerpo, luego de unos minutos empecé a perder el conocimiento lo último que vi fue una luz blanca segadora…

Sonic:*despertando* emmm que… que paso?

Shadow: *despertando* s-sonic en… en donde estamos, y esmeralda?! Y las otras tres chicas?!, se la llevaron!?

Cristal: tranquilo… ellas ya se fueron… no se llevaron a esmeralda, yo y mi hermana nos encargamos de las chicas con las que peleaban…

Sonic: y quienes son ustedes?

Cristal: mi nombre es cristal y ella es mi hermana ónix –señalando a ónix

Shadow: y esmeralda?!

Ónix: aquí esta… -mostrándole a shadow y a sonic la bebe que llevaba en brazo-

Sonic: que?... que le paso?! Que le hicieron esas infelices?!

Cristal: sereniti, Lina y Akima no le hicieron nada a esmeralda, ella es un bebe porque como ustedes estuvieron a punto de morir, ella para salvarlos dio la última gota de su energía, mas sin embargo el riesgo de todo esto era que ella terminaría renaciendo, o mejor dicho volviéndose bebe

Ónix: lo único que no entiendo es… como es que al volverse un bebe tiene la apariencia de un erizo y no de un humano? Y lo que es mas, porque ella se parece tanto a ustedes?

Cristal: debe ser una señal…

Shadow: y que le va a pasar ahora? Se la llevaran?

Ónix: ustedes quieren que no la llevemos?

Shadow:…

Sonic: yo no quiero…!, creen que podrían dejarla con nosotros…?

Cristal: ^u^, claro que si, eso si los estemos visitando para ver como esta nuestra hermana

Ónix: -dándole a sonic en los brazos a esmeralda- cuídenla bien

Cristal: -abriendo un portal- ya vámonos ónix!

Ónix: nos vemos esmeralda…

-cristal y ónix de van-

Shadow: tal parece que ahora tenemos a una hija… :)

Sonic: si… vamos a casa shadow

*seis años después*

Yo: mama! Alguien te busca!

Sonic: ya voy esmeralda!

-en la puerta-

Ónix y cristal: hola sonic ^w^

Sonic: ónix! Cristal! Hace seis años que no las veo, veo que no han cambiado nada ^u^

Cristal: pues tu sabes, a inmortalidad te deja congelado

Sonic: pasen! Ya estábamos a punto de comer, acompáñenos

Cristal: gracias ^_^

Sonic: esmeralda, ve con tu papa y avísale que ya venga comer

Yo: ok mami ^u^ -subiendo escaleras- PAPA!

Cristal: jaja te dice mami, que lindo

*ya en la mesa comiendo*

Yo: disculpa tu como te llamas?

Ónix: me llamo ónix

Yo: como la piedra?

Ónix: sip ^w^

Yo: siento como si ya te conociera…

Cristal: nos conociste cuando eras un bebe hace ya mucho tiempo

Yo: aaaah! No estoy tan vieja apenas tengo seis años .!

Cristal y ónix: jajajaj que linda ^w^

Yo: *tal vez las acabo de conocer, pero aun así, siento como si ellas fueran también parte mi familia, y siento como si eso fuera malo, siento que no debo acercarme a ellas, o sufriré demasiado y no precisamente por culpa de ellas*


End file.
